


无题

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Kaizuka Yuki, Kaizuka Inaho/Kaizuka Yuki
Kudos: 1





	无题

0  
界塚伊奈帆觉得他这辈子不可能会比现在更后悔。也许有人说童年的承诺做不得数，然而他是刻骨铭心地记着的，所以当雪在初中毕业后选择报考军校加入地球联合军的时候，伊奈帆几乎陷入了无边无际的恐慌中，有如漆黑的潮水将他吞没，重重拍进无底的深渊。雪总是笑笑说，我可是姐姐啊，我可是要好好保护奈君的。伊奈帆想要摇头却一动不动，只能企盼着姐姐能够看见他眼里言说不出的执拗抗拒。雪姐会明白的，雪姐会留下的——可是雪姐还是去了！界塚雪顺利通过了入学考试进了军校。伊奈帆一点办法也没有。

1  
推开家门之前伊奈帆就已经闻到了浓郁的信息素味道——沁人心脾地凉，让人联想到薄荷，却又不是薄荷，像是更加纯粹更加干净的雪。虽然是冬天但是信息素终归是信息素，不会和外界普通的味道混在一起分辨不清。伊奈帆昏昏沉沉地摇了摇头，不对，一氧化二氢结晶是没有味道的。他吸了口气，冬日冷冽的空气充满肺泡。他这才敢推开家门，以过分大惊小怪的速度闪进屋里砰地一声在身后关上门。  
信息素的味道扑面而来兜头兜脑将伊奈帆罩住让他差点失去意识。他急躁的拆开抑制剂包装盒，强迫自己将说明书上的文字读进去。抑制剂的主要成分……不，这种东西没有用。本产品的保质期……不，他也已经确认过了。服用剂量……他拆出两颗药片，抓起桌上的一杯水，似乎没有意识到因为他动作的急躁而泼了半杯出来洒在地上。伊奈帆跌跌撞撞往雪的房间走过去。他觉得双眼的焦点不知道被什么冲散了，一切在眼中都是朦胧的，重叠的，带着多余的效果线。他摸索着找到了门把手，掌心汗水滑腻几乎让他拧不开门。  
直到界塚雪入读后她才被查出来是个Omega。对她的年龄来说，青春期来得确实有些太迟了，这也是没有办法的事情。然而和火星的战争一触即发，根本没有余裕挑选士兵的性别，更不要说她在机甲操作上的才能已经得到了教官的赏识，不可能允许她退学。雪的制服口袋里一直放着速效抑制剂，每一天都惴惴不安地等待着她初次的发情期到来，然而直到第一学期结束她回家过寒假的时候，精神稍有松懈的她才被发情期打了个措手不及。  
——在家多少还是好些，因为只有奈君。雪在床上辗转着，紧紧抱住自己试图约束自己的行动。家里虽然有暖气不至于冷，但雪却只能感觉到自己的身体滚烫滚烫像是在烧，汗水浸湿了单薄的睡裙，黏在身上。恍恍惚惚中她看见床头的一个人影，艰难地开了口：  
“……奈君……”  
那双琥珀色的眼眸仿佛尚未凝固的松脂，粘稠而湿润地在眼瞳中流动，氤氲着让伊奈帆的血管跳动的水汽。雪不知道发情期到底应该是什么感觉，不知道自己这样到底是不是正常。迷蒙如雾的意识里唯有伊奈帆的身影能够给她一些安慰，一些镇定，一丝饮鸩止渴的清明。她无意识伸出的手被伊奈帆握住，有什么味道冲破了脑中的浓雾，又扼住她的呼吸，让她感觉不到心肺中氧气的存在。  
“雪姐。抑制剂。”  
伊奈帆声音沙哑地说，跪在了雪的床前。雪有气无力地点点头，勉力支起上半身，往伊奈帆身上靠过去。伊奈帆把捧着药的手送到她面前试图直接喂进她嘴里，手里的汗水腻了薄薄一层黏住了药片，没有如伊奈帆所愿那样被倒进雪的嘴里——伊奈帆一怔，雪的唇舌已经贴上了他的掌心，像一只乖巧的小猫，柔软的舌头在他的手心里舔过去，舌尖不轻不重地压过掌心黏腻的皮肤卷走了药片，带着他身上浓重的信息素味道，多余地挠得他的神经一下一下地抽搐，像是电击的脉冲细而疼痛。伊奈帆闭上眼用力地咬了一下自己的舌头，不去看雪那双已经几近神志不清的双眸。他的理智犹如被烤热的陶瓷，距离崩裂只差一瓢冰凉的水。她的恍惚只会给他可乘之机。  
——糖衣化了。糖衣底下药的味道苦得惊人，呛得雪重重地咳了几声。她抓住被伊奈帆放在床头柜上的玻璃杯灌了自己一大口水，乏力的感觉蔓延到四肢，手指不受控制，杯子脱手打了个滚落在地上，淋淋漓漓洒了伊奈帆一身水。伊奈帆顾不得去捡杯子，双手已经稳稳托住雪的双臂，将她安放在自己怀里。雪几乎是拼尽全身力气才抓住了伊奈帆的袖子，呼吸深而急促。  
“有没有觉得好一点？”  
雪摇摇头，又点点头，闭着眼睛重重地呼吸，像是空气里有什么在维持着她的生命。伊奈帆用力把她扶回床上，她全身都使不上力气，身体的重量对伊奈帆来说还是有些重。她抓住伊奈帆的手没有松开，想要起身的伊奈帆没有留意，就被她猛地拽了回去，拽到刚才她被他拥在怀中的那个暧昧又危险的距离，近得她的面容都无法在眼中聚焦的距离。霎时间的呼吸困难。信息素的分子无孔不入地渗进他的呼吸，他的皮肤，他的大脑，他的脊髓，即将掌控他每一个细胞的运动。他看见自己抬起了手，放在雪滚烫的面颊上，拂开她额前被汗水黏在额头上的碎发。他发觉她的肌肤白得几近透明，柔软得像是粘稠的牛奶，会一点一点把他吞没。他尽力张开嘴，干燥的双唇分开时有撕裂的感觉。伊奈帆不知道自己这样是想说些什么还是想要大口呼吸，他甚至已经忘却了自己的所有目的。雪难受地蜷缩起来，十指却还是牢牢地抓住伊奈帆不放，提醒他将目光转向力道牵扯的方向。在辗转和摩擦中她的睡裙已经被蹭到大腿以上，毫无保留地暴露出大片大片雪白的肌肤，汗水混杂着粘稠的液体湿淋淋地在床单上晕开一片。身体的内里像是烧着没有尽头的火，将她的骨肉烧成灰烬，留下令她害怕的枯竭空洞。好烫。她迷迷糊糊地想。要将身体舒展开才不会觉得热。然而每一次动弹，液体从下身溢出来的触觉都会敏感地挑动她意识中最后的一丝清明，让她惊惶地再度蜷成一团。她感觉自己周围的空气里有着浓郁的类似于积雪的清凉味道，混合着某种应当是沉定平和的——却带着她所不熟悉的侵略性的气味，破开起初只有自己在房间时那种令她头晕神迷而纯净的味道，强势又霸道。  
“雪姐……”  
听见伊奈帆沙哑的声音雪睁开湿润的双眼，无神地看着伊奈帆。她已经没有多余的能力去思考，只是本能地靠近能够填满她身体和心灵的空洞的那个人。伊奈帆说不上那双眼睛里是否带着怎样的情愫，只知道自己早就被钉死在了名为界塚雪的十字架上，钢钉穿心，他无法支撑自己，无法脱身，只能任由自己溺死在无尽深渊。他无意识地推着，使出了超出平常的力量把雪无力地蜷着的身体在已经凌乱不堪的床单上强硬地毫无保留地摊开——雪轻轻地尖叫了一声，像是要保护住什么一样想要挣开伊奈帆的钳制，却毫无还手之力。在那一个瞬间她像是被针扎了一样猛地清醒过来，尽管那不过是更加清晰地让她体会到自己眼下深陷情欲不能自拔，感知到自己无论如何无法抑制的渴求，她还是清醒过来了，清醒得仿佛半个灵魂脱离了肉体，冷冷地和那个无助的自己四目相对，然后再明白不过地笑一笑。

0  
手机响了。正在汇报工作的下属马上噤了声。伊奈帆做了个“抱歉”的手势，看见是韵子打来的电话眼中闪过一丝疑惑——韵子不是没有分寸的人，她应该知道在工作时间应该打他办公室的电话才对。他接起电话，果然那边韵子的声音听上去十分紧张，语速极快地说个不停。下属看见长官的神色越来越凝重，最后挂了电话，于是识相地站起身。  
“抱歉，我有急事要先走。”伊奈帆收起手机，起身拿起挂在椅背上的外套，“你把文件放我桌上吧，我回来会看。辛苦了。”  
“是。”下属朝长官敬了个礼，退出办公室。

伊奈帆脚步匆匆，越走越快越走越快。他心急如焚。空气中淡淡的信息素味道正以旁人无法察觉的速度变得越来越浓郁越来越让人失神。该死。他面上依旧平静如坚冰，手指却克制不住扯了扯领口松开领带，险些扯掉一颗纽扣。  
他推开休息室的门，没有一秒迟疑地闪身进屋。听见声音房间里的两个女孩马上站了起来拦在沙发前，妮娜整个扑在雪的身上护住她，韵子挺身挡住身后的两个Omega，看到来人是伊奈帆才松了一口气。  
“你总算来了。”韵子从伊奈帆面前让开，“妮娜给雪姐吃了抑制剂，但是好像可能是因为体质不合，虽然信息素的味道是好了点，但是她还是很难受……”  
开什么玩笑。她难道感觉不到吗，那样浓郁那样让人沉醉的芬芳，清清凉凉却让人无法清醒。伊奈帆咽了咽仅有的一点唾液，强压着嗓子眼里熊熊燃烧将他要烧干的一团火。  
“谢谢你韵子。”  
韵子苦笑着摇摇头：“你来了，就交给你了。我已经替雪姐请了假，记得锁好门。”  
说完，她拉着妮娜离开了休息室。

熟悉的Alpha的味道让雪的意识有了片刻的清明和亢奋。她勉勉强强睁开双眼，尽管此时眼眶里已经满是生理性的泪水，伊奈帆的面庞还是再清晰不过地映入眼帘。  
“……奈君……”她低声呢喃。伊奈帆倾身吻住了那双呼唤他的唇瓣。雪茫然地眨眨眼，身体放松下来，双臂勾住伊奈帆的脖子。她身上的白衬衫已经被汗浸湿，贴在身上透出皮肤的颜色——假如有机会一定要向后勤部提一下制服的材质问题，伊奈帆突然想到，Alpha的占有本能让这个念头深深地扎进脑海。可能是觉得勒着领口会比较难受，两个女孩已经替雪解开了领带和制服衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，露出一大片娇嫩的肌肤和分明的锁骨。伊奈帆埋下头去，用牙齿扯开第二颗第三颗扣子，把脸埋在她胸前深深吸了一口气，忽然忍不住想笑。骨血里流淌着的动物本能彻底驾驭了他那向来冷静的大脑，欢呼着一拥上前将不堪一击的理智砸个粉碎——正如他所愿。雪身上的味道又清又凉，像是冰镇过的糖浆，仿佛是知道这一口清甜要喂进谁的口中一样，安心而肆无忌惮地填满整间狭小的办公室。伊奈帆轻而易举地就扯掉了她衬衫上的最后两颗扣子，将手探进她的衣襟解开她的内衣。他没有半点要拖延的打算，间不容发地粗暴地扯开她制服短裙的拉链，褪下被汗水浸透贴在皮肤上的黑色丝袜和内裤。通道已经被充分地润滑，入口的软肉随着她呼吸的节奏轻微地张合，溢出一些半透明的液体。雪摸索着解开了他的裤子，已经勃起的性器硬硬地顶在她腿间。在这样的空气里再不需要多余的准备和缓冲，伊奈帆浅浅地吸一口气，下身挺了进去，早已熟悉的通道完美地贴合着他的形状，每一次抽插都重重地撞到最深的地方。身体的负距离接触让信息素渗入肌理，欢悦的感觉浸透四肢，雪因为兴奋和渴求而有些僵硬的身体渐渐恢复柔软，依旧紧密但更加温柔地包裹着伊奈帆的分身。伊奈帆对这样的感觉再熟悉不过了。他对姐姐的身体了若指掌，知道怎样去做才能最好地满足她的需要。他抚摸着她从腰间到后背大片敏感的肌肤，用粗糙的指腹轻蹭游走，恍若无意一般托住她的乳房，揉捏她挺立涨硬的乳尖。  
雪的面颊上有浅浅的红晕，色彩娇嫩而暧昧。樱唇微启，随着她急促的喘息小幅度地开合。浅琥珀色的眼眸里含着晶莹的泪水，透出湿润暧昧的目光。她几乎察觉不到自己的神智，摄取大量的alpha信息素确实让她不再专注于焦灼和渴求，但这换回来的几分清明又被快感尽数吞没。是她的、是她的、全都是她的。她没有警惕，没有忧虑，在她的alpha的怀抱里她什么都可以不用想，只要和以前的每一次一样全神投入于迷乱的性爱之中就够了。她的身体一点点充盈起来，让她的神思变得有些飘飘然，甜腻的呻吟声末尾带上挑逗的音色。  
“……奈君……唔嗯、奈，奈君……嗯，啊！……还要……”  
雪想要伊奈帆永不停息地在她的身体里肆虐蹂躏。他们早已不需要试探或谨慎，而今天的伊奈帆又是那么的迫不及待。她辨不明他这样的反常是因为什么，但她愿意去接纳。发情期omega的身体虽然比之平时体力稍显不足，却是最能够承受激烈性事的状态。她松松抓着伊奈帆的头发，指甲刮着他紧绷的头皮试图使他放松，让他知道自己并不讨厌这样。  
“……雪……姐。”  
“……嗯？”  
——有什么地方不一样了。  
伊奈帆发觉自己失去了对什么的控制。他的身体开始背叛仅存的坚强理智，开始渴求某种一直近在咫尺他却求而不得的事物。他在亲吻姐姐的锁骨，肩颈交接的肌肤，最后是她颈后的性腺。他尝不到信息素的味道，但它却像氧气一样成了他不得不呼吸的物质。他知道这一次比起往常可能是有些急了，不如平时那样从容，毕竟他从踏出办公室的那一刻就闻到了雪姐信息素的气味。他来不及分辨迎面遇上的人们向他点头致意时都带着怎样的表情，但alpha的本能已然在脑内拉响了尖锐的警报——雪姐面临着危险，雪姐在群狼环伺的贪婪眼神中，雪姐需要他。他猛然意识到雪姐还不是他的，不完全是他的。她每一次发情期的日积月累营造出甜蜜而致命的错觉，让伊奈帆以为自己已经牢牢地把握住了他最重要的唯一，反倒忘记了只要他稍不留神她就会被别人夺走。这样的疏忽大意令他少有地狂躁急迫。还不够，只是这样的话还不够。他必须保护她，让所有人都识相地从她身边退开，不能有任何非分之想。他必须完完全全地占有她。雪看见伊奈帆的眼睛蓦然透出鲜明如血的红色，像是沾染上了某种不知名的疯狂。她愣了一愣，下身忽然感觉到了陌生的膨胀，心脏不受控制地狂跳起来——  
“……等……奈君！……”她意识到伊奈帆想做什么，在快感的漩涡中挣扎着喊道，“稍微……一点信息素就够了……不要……”  
“雪姐。”伊奈帆发觉自己的声音出奇地沉静甚至于冷酷，“你要的不是信息素，是标记。”  
“不行……这样的话……”  
她就会彻底成为伊奈帆的。影影绰绰的alpha气味从此将会烙在她的每一次呼吸中，带着不可能遮掩隐藏的霸道向世人宣示他的存在。她不再有机会辩驳，不再有可能离开——她想要成为这样，想要得到这一个alpha的占有。她竭力埋藏的隐秘愿望像是骤然被摊在了明晃晃的阳光下，羞耻的感觉让她忍不住想要流泪，伊奈帆俯下身来以吻抹去泪水，温柔的嗓音里交织着冷酷与情欲的色彩。  
“这是命令，界塚准尉。”  
雪轻轻地呜咽了一声，像是抽泣。她抱住伊奈帆的双臂紧了紧，指甲掐进皮肉的疼痛对于现在的伊奈帆来说已经没有意义了。下身的「结」逐渐形成，伊奈帆倾身咬住了她颈后的性腺，牙齿撕破娇嫩的肌肤。浓郁的信息素随着血液涌入他的口腔，几乎让伊奈帆在极乐中昏厥过去。他几乎可以闻到雪的信息素即刻就发生了变化，密不可分地缠绕着他自己的味道，给他一种强烈的快感——白浊的液体喷涌而出，射进雪的身体。在恍惚之中雪迎来了高潮，和从前的每一次都不一样，在高昂的欢愉中某种说不清道不明的完满感觉让她的四肢都失去了力气，唯有一个“不想离开伊奈帆”的念头还模模糊糊地存在脑海里。

1  
抑制剂不会起作用的。伊奈帆的大脑里有一个角落自暴自弃地循循劝诱。糖衣的融化会造成药物多余的损耗，雪姐吃下去的剂量根本不够。本来就不够。事到如今也不能再给她添加剂量了，无论做什么都于事无补了。  
伊奈帆倾身，蜻蜓点水般吻了吻雪的唇瓣。他谨慎地屏住了呼吸，却没有料到嘴唇也能尝到味道。本来应当是清水，宛若积雪融化，清冽而纯净，没有味道的水。可是好甜。伊奈帆忍不住又尝了尝，循序渐进的清甜像是点心架子上一层层令人垂涎欲滴的糕点，每一口的味道都比上一口更加丰富，每一口都为下一口铺垫更加繁复的口感。柔软的唇，坚硬的牙齿，灵巧的舌头，流动着的唾液。雪姐的味道真好。  
“奈君……是Alpha吗？”雪睁着一双如若蒙上水汽一般的琥珀色眼眸，看着伊奈帆，轻声问。  
他是吗？他不是吗？一时间伊奈帆也迷惑了。他似乎还没有到青春期，学校的体检结果也没有下发，他是不是一个Alpha呢？他只感觉到自己的身体开始发烫，血液涌向下半身的器官。雪姐的肌肤上有细小的汗珠，触到掌心凉凉的。伊奈帆就这样抹开了她睡裙的下摆，暴露出她下身还未曾有人涉足的入口。他们的呼吸陡然变得急促，节奏紊乱地交替。伊奈帆舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，闭上眼睛。  
“……雪姐。”伊奈帆声音沙哑地问，“可以吗？”  
“……嗯……”  
雪把脸埋进被子里，想要避开幻觉的视线。青涩湿润的入口处传来轻微撕裂般的疼痛感，沿着表层的神经扩散，然而内里被填满的充实感如潮水一样自内而外地冲刷着她的身体，让她没有办法喊停。床单上落下几点血迹。伊奈帆笨拙地依照本能的指引开始抽插的动作，强迫自己在那段逼仄的通道中前进。柔软的肉紧紧地包裹着他的分身，摩擦的刺激不很明显，和他的预期之间存在某种让人不知餍足的落差。理智很快就蒸发干净，他几乎听不见雪在他身下带着些微疼痛的呻吟，只知道他必须不停地、不停地向前挺进，才能一点点填补欲望在他心里掏出来的那个空洞。雪咬着被单，令她羞耻的声音却还是从唇间齿缝传出来。最初的疼痛渐渐麻木，伊奈帆在她身体里的出入变得顺畅，坚硬的性器搅动发出的水声清晰可闻，被人占有的感觉带着让她无暇羞愧的愉悦。她不敢去看伊奈帆，别开了脸试图把自己藏在凌乱的被褥里。她感觉到伊奈帆倾身下来，唇瓣的触感落在她颈间，吮吸她娇嫩敏感的肌肤。他鬓边的碎发软软地挠着她的肩窝让她觉得有些痒，又带点奇妙的感觉，让她忍不住轻笑出声，声线里带着自己都不曾听过的娇媚。焦渴的感觉褪去了，像梦一样令人沉醉的快感取而代之涌了上来。她恍恍惚惚睁开眼，又看见了浮在空中的自己，可是这一次她不在乎那个冷漠且哀伤的幻觉了。再没有什么能够越过此时的一刻欢愉。伊奈帆的呼吸声就在她耳边，短促急迫，亲吻起初落在唇边，唇瓣互相摩擦着渐渐完全贴合，柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。雪来不及吞咽，带着信息素的唾液从唇边溢出，把她也染上了伊奈帆的味道，信息素像是能够渗进毛孔侵入她的肌理，几乎要给她一种极端满足的错觉——  
这就是命定了。她的命中之人，他的命中之人。

0  
性事的余韵和无边无际的疲惫感吞没了雪的身体，让她动弹不得，只能躺在伊奈帆的怀里。伊奈帆像是不知道“点到为止”四个字怎么写一样，将她标记了三次，每一次都带着比上一次更加激烈的绝望与疯狂。雪只觉得自己现在连血管里都流动着伊奈帆信息素的分子，无论如何都清除不掉了。她稍稍抬头，伊奈帆似乎也总算是累了，闭着眼睛，呼吸平缓而深，刚进来时紧皱的眉头这才有了松开的迹象。  
——别的人会怎么想呢？雪伸手揽住伊奈帆光裸结实的后背，把脸贴上他的胸膛。信息素就像是名字，容貌，声音，指纹，不会有人蠢到看不出来她被标记了，不会有人看不出来标记她的人是界塚伊奈帆。伊奈帆向来行事低调，绝不会像这样刻意宣示自己的存在，自己的占有。她不知道伊奈帆为什么会一反常态。别的人会怎么说他？年轻的地球英雄本来就在众人关注的焦点之中，如果为了这样的事情而被指指点点……可是事到如今，难道还能后悔吗？有谁能反抗流淌在血脉中的欲望，有谁能拒绝足以摧毁意志的快乐。更何况，那本来就是她长久以来压抑着的愿望——因为压抑而日渐滋长成盘根错节的庞大模样，只消轻轻挑断那一线束缚，就会反弹般的扩张，将她自己吞噬殆尽。

伊奈帆蓦然抬起手，臂膀将她护在自己怀中。他轻轻吻了吻雪的额头，像是读透了她的心声一般，哑声说道：

“……我只要你是我的。”

——fin


End file.
